Dreams or Memories?
by GaaraFreak6
Summary: Eren Yeager, age 21 and a college student, has reached the end of his rope. Images and sounds haunted his every moment. Can someone step in, in time? Or will salvation come too late? ErenxLevi.Yaoi. Not for anyone under 18.
1. Chapter 1

So this is my first Attack on Titan story I've ever attempted. Revie. Tell me if you want a continuation. This is a YAOI. Flamers will be fed to the Mother of Dragons children (her dragons -.-)

* * *

Eren sighed and put his head in his hands, rubbing his green eyes tiredly. The nightmares were plaguing him more often than they use to. Normally, he could push them aside and suppress them, but with nothing to do at work and his classes at the University being out for break he couldn't exhaust himself as easily. The workouts he did weren't wearing him out like they use to either. The blood and screams were beginning to follow him into his waking hours now. They were so vivid behind his eyelids he was scared to close his eyes. With a sigh, Eren stood and pulled on his shorts and wife beater, pulling on his shoes as he stood in front of his door. He walked out of his apartment and down the flight of stairs before going to the gym.

When he entered there was a chorus of greetings. He was a regular here, known to work himself into an exhausted state.

"Oi, Eren, I didn't expect to see you here today again." Jean greeted as Eren turned on a treadmill and upped the speed into a fast paced jog.

"I felt like I needed another round today." Eren kept his reply to the bare minimum as he put his ear buds in and blasted his music. He wasn't in the mood to listen to Jean's ragging on his habits. The beat to Simon Curtis's song "Flesh" swept him up into a daze as he ran. He had it on repeat, not focusing on anything. He didn't notice that Jean had left until a different man started running beside him. Eren gave a side glance to the shorter dark haired male before going back to running.

He couldn't feel his legs anymore, them having gone numb a while ago. He finally slowed the machine to a walk to catch his breath and looked down at the miles he had run. 30. He had run 30 miles without stopping. He stopped the treadmill and walked over to the weight bench after having caught his breath and sipped on some water, knowing better than to gulp it down. The sweat dripped off him as he adjusted the weights to 200 lbs. He laid back and began pressing. The weight felt almost easy as he did his reps. He zoned out, not bothering to count as he continued until his arms started ache and tremble. Eren had tried adding muscle build, but his body was made to be lean instead of bulky. He finished his last rep and went to put the bar back in place. As he did, his sweat slicked grip slipped and he would've dropped it on himself if someone hadn't of caught it. He sat up and pulled out his ear buds before looking towards his saviour. "Thanks-" His words were cut off by towel being thrown on his face.

"Wipe off, Brat. You're filthy." At the familiar tone of voice and inflection of disgust he had heard only in his less bloody dreams, his head jerked up to lock eyes with a short, raven haired man with buzzed undercut. The man's bangs hung in front of his face, shadowing his eyes.

A scene flashed in front of Eren's eyes of the same man wearing a strange uniform of straps and skin tight white pants, a crisp white shirt, a cravat, and topped by a tan jacket with bi-colored wings on the back in blue and white.

A hand waving in front of his face caused him to blink and refocus on the man in front of him. He appeared annoyed, a dark scowl on his face.

"Sorry. I'm a little out of it." Eren scratched the back of his neck out of habit. The spot was highly sensitive and prone to itching when he was tired. He could feel the exhaustion weighing on him and he slumped down a little.

"What's a Brat like you doing running thirty miles and then lifting so much weight for an extended period of time with no spotter?" The man said in an agitated voice.

Eren shrugged, not wanting to say anything to a complete stranger about the images and sounds that haunted him. "Just needed to burn off some energy. I'm Eren Yeager."

"Levi. And there are other ways to burn energy that are not any where near as dangerous as what you just did. Do you have a death wish, you shitty Brat?" Levi's face remained impassive and slightly irritated.

Eren looked away at that. He had considered that before; simply ending himself to escape the blood and screams that echoed through his head and left his skin crawling and feeling too tight for his body. As it was, he barely ate and only slept when he was exhausted enough to simply drop into bed without another thought, blacking out from the strain. He knew he couldn't keep this pace up for much longer.

A hand grasped his shoulder tightly,drawing him from his thoughts. Eren flinched at the contact. He never allowed anyone to touch him; not Armin or Mikasa. He couldn't stand the thought of physical contact let alone the acactuality of said contact. He always felt filthy, as though he would contaminate whoever tried to touch him. That was why Levi's statement of him being filthy didn't bother him.

Levi pulled his hand back at the flinch and leveled a dark stare at him, like he was trying to figure him out.

"Sorry." Eren mumbled as he stood up, the towel Levi had thrown at him was hanging around his neck. "Do you want to take your towel back?"

Levi scrunched his nose up in distaste. "No. It's filthy now. You can wash it and give it back later on." With that Levi turned around and walked away, back ram rod straight and posture once again reminding Eren of the Captain he had seen flash across his vision. With a sigh, he shook his brown hair and scrubbed at his green eyes with the palms of his hand, trying to banish the vision from his thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the reviews I have received so far. Just as a reminder this is going to be a YAOI. I do not own Attack On Titans nor do I profit from this story.

Special thanks to scarletcat969 for always reviewing my stories and encouraging me to write. I look forward to your reviews.

* * *

Eren had last been to the gym a week ago, when he had run into Levi. The dreams were worse than ever, draining him further. He shook his head to clear his thoughts as he trudged toward the gym. He had Levi's towel washed and folded neatly, the corners all touching and the edges lined perfectly. He had been that way all his life.

He would constantly clean and straighten everything he got his hands on. In school, he had been labeled a neat freak by the other kids. His room was always spotless, not a single toy or stray piece of clothing on his floor. The bed was always made promptly and military crisp. He didn't know why he was like that and his mother had taken him to a phychiatrist at his father's urging. The shrink had given him pills and sent him home.

He never took them, always dumping them down the sink whenever he could get away with it. Eventually his mother had given up and stopped his prescription. Then the accident had happened. He and his mother had been on the way home from a parent teacher conference, traffic heavy and slow moving on a Friday night. They had pulled up to a red light and waited fro it to turn green. Just as they had begun to drive away from the light, another car had barreled into the driver's side and crushed it. Eren had watched with wide, terrified eyes as his mother was decapitated and bi-sected by the sharp metal as a second car smashed into the front end of their small Honda.

The trauma had left him mute for months afterward. It seemed to play in an endless loop in his head. He had been 9 at the time. As the years had passed, he had found himself getting into fights and avoiding the scent of alcohol. It was a drunk driver that had killed his mother. His father had drawn into himself at first, immersing himself at work at the hospital. It had stayed that way for a year until he had come home one night and drunkenly staggered into Eren's bedroom. He had been muttering to himself when he threw open the door.

Eren had jerked awake and the stench of alcohol coming from his father had his nose burning. The man had launched himself at his 10 year old son and preceded to beat him, screaming at him and yelling how it was his fault. At such a tender age, Eren had been quick to believe that it was his fault, that if only he hadn't begged his mom to go, she would still be alive. As Eren had gotten older, the beatings had gotten worse. Eren had cut himself off from the rest of the world, not even keeping contact with Armin or Mikasa. Eventually, he had graduated highschool at the top of his class.

He had quickly moved out of his childhood home, escaping as fast as he could before he was killed by his own father. The beating he had taken after informing his father had been brutal, fracturing several ribs in the process. He had moved out and never looked back.

Eren breathed deeply and reminded himself that all of that was in the past as he pulled open the doors to the Garrison's Gym. He glanced around with sharp emerald eyes, looking for the short but commanding man named Levi. When he didn't see him, he shrugged it off and headed into the lockerroom to get changed. He changed quickly and headed back out into the main part of the gym, taking up a treadmill after placing Levi's towel down and putting in his earbuds. He let his body take over as he zoned out.

Levi sighed as he pulled open the doors to Garrison's Gym. It had been a rough week and he hadn't been able to focus on anything. Instead his mind kept replaying images of fatigued emerald hued eyes encircled with black and abnormally pale skin. The brat had kept plaguing his mind as he had filled out the paperwork for his company. He was one of two CEO's of a security company and his business partner hated anything that looked like paperwork.

The raven haired man glanced over the people there and his sharp silver eyes caught on the slim brunette running on the treadmill like the hounds of Hell and Satan himself was on his ass. Levi frowned deeper in irritation as he noticed the brat had lost even more weight since he had last seen him. The sight was familiar to him, flashes of his past life coming to the forefront of his mind.

Levi had never expected to run into Eren in this lifetime. It had been a few centuries since the fall of the Titans, each lifetime he had been reincarnated he had never run into the brat. It seemed that it was finally time to reunite. When he had met Eren so long ago, promised that he would be the one to kill him, he hadn't imagined that the brat would end up being his lover.

Now, it would seem that instead of killing him, Levi would need to save him.

* * *

Review please. Ja ne.


End file.
